Cardboard
by bebexsesso
Summary: This just continues Zoe's Phony Matrimony and where i think they should have continued it. R&R Please .. more chapters will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cardboard

Summery: Just a continuation of the last episode I just didn't really like how it ended that much.

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Since all the episodes were shown I don't think there is any spoilers but just in case you didn't see the last episode then of course threes spoilers

Notes: Just a short chapter for now im leaving tomorrow for Florida and I really should be packing ) So this story is just going to continue the ending of the show after the kiss and before Dan asking what Zoe will tell the kids.

On to the story...

"So, um … Dan where do we go from here?" Zoe asked looking up into his eyes still enjoying their hug.

"Well it is our honeymoon night." Dan stated simply with a smirk on his face.

Zoe playfully hit him as emotions ran through her. "Dan I have something to say and it can't wait. It's always been you Dan, so here's the deal I didn't want or plan to have feelings for you but it was hard not to. I've fallen for you Dan and I was always afraid that the feeling wouldn't be mutual, that I might think of this, whatever this is, as something it wasn't. A few days ago I was SO certain that I was just going to be nonchalant about my feelings for you like I always was. That this would just be another case no different from any other, and another day that i would hide my true feelings. I was just going to let my feelings flow but I don't know what to feel now. This is exactly what I told myself not to do... to have feelings for you. So now im stuck and I find myself thinking about you... often. Feeling weird when another girl calls you and I used to think to myself god what is wrong with me? I didn't want to get involved because that's where the drama begins. But I know what's wrong with me Dan im in love with you."

Dan didn't know what to say so he pulled her closer and their lips met. When the kiss broke he simply said "Zoe I love you too."

Zoe opened her eyes, "What? You love me too?"

"Zoe shut up you know I've always loved you, and you know you were right when you said I've always been attracted to you because I have."

"So back to my question ... where do we go from here?" Zoe still wanted an answer to her question.

"Well first we get a divorce."

"Oh." Zoe was surprisingly sad about this, she didn't know if she wanted a divorce from Dan.

"Then I guess we go back to normal."

"Normal ... so you don't want to be together!" Zoe exclaimed pulling away from Dan.

"No I do I mean we are going to be together but I mean normal like you go back to the kids and in work i guess we pretend that were not together and then .. "

Zoe cut him off "After work." She said smiling. "Im going to tell the kids though."

"What are you going to tell them?" Dan asked curiously.

"Well I guess it all started when Sally was murdered and then I found myself getting married. Ironically I was getting married to the man I love." Zoe said as she pulled Dan in for another kiss. When their kiss ended Zoe asked jokingly "So, do I kiss like cardboard too?"

-

-

-

There will probably be another chapter when I get back in a week or so but for now R&R! Tell me if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cardboard

Summery: Just a continuation of the last episode I just didn't really like how it ended that much.

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Since all the episodes were shown I don't think there is any spoilers but just in case you didn't see the last episode then of course thres spoilers

Notes: Ok new chapter I didn't really know if I was gonna write it but hey I had some time on my hands . kthanks R&R . This chapter takes place the next morning when Zoe arrives home.

"Kids im home!" Zoe exclaimed as she opened the door to her all familiar home, in her mind rehearsing what she was going to tell the kids.

"Aunt Zoe ! " Hannah screamed as she ran up to her aunt and hugged her.

"Hannah oh I missed you so much."

"Me to, so are you and Dan married now?" The little girl asked the question that Zoe was dreading to reveal. As she began to answer Hannah's question Taylor and Cliff walked into the room.

"Well since your all here, now is as good a time as any. Ok well we weren't supposed to get married for real it was just a case where Dan and I had to pretend to get married but somehow they gave us a licensed priest so yes we are married."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Taylor asked. "Do you love him?"

"Yes I do, but kids I won't start a relationship with him if you three aren't totally comfortable with it."

"Aunt Zoe are you kidding were just glad that you and Dan finally realized that you're meant for each other." Cliff said.

"Thanks Cliff but kids you have to understand that if this doesn't work out everything will change, and even if it does work out then everything will change anyway."

"Well we've had a lot of practice with change and if it makes you happy then go for it." Taylor said.

"Thanks I love you guys" Zoe replied and hugged all three of her sister's children. She loved them like they were her own and she just wish her sister was still alive to see how wonderful and loving human beings her children were turning out to be.

-

-

-

At around 7 o'clock Dan Lennox walked up to Zoe's front door. He's been to her house many times before of course but somehow this was different. This time Zoe and him were actually a couple. A few seconds after he rang the doorbell a very messy Zoe answered the door. She had on ripped jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, her hair was up in a sloppy bun but she still never looked better to Dan.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Zoe said with a huge smile on her face.

"What a greeting! What no kiss on the check, no hey Dan, how's life .."

Zoe broke his rambling with a kiss. "Hmm is that better?"

"Much."

"OK well come inside Dan." Zoe said as Dan walked into her house and Hannah bounced down the stairs.

"Hey Mr. uh Dan ... uncle ... Aunt Zoe im not sure what to call him."

Zoe laughed as Dan answered "Just call me what you always call me Hannah, Dan's fine.

"Well that's enough of that. Kids come down here for a minute." Zoe called up the stairs. A few seconds later Talyor and Cliff were on the landing.

"Ok now kids remember how I was telling you about the fake marriage. Well were planning on getting a divorce tomorrow so it's not official or anything."

"So you guys aren't staying married?" Cliff asked.

"No but were still going to be together." Dan explained as he put his arm around Zoe.

"OK good." Taylor replied with a smile.

"So now that were all ok with it im going to start on dinner." Zoe said as she made her way into the kitchen.

As Taylor Cliff and Hannah were heading upstairs to wash up for dinner Dan whispered. "Kids wait."

"Yea?" Cliff asked.

"Ok I know me and your aunt are getting a divorce because that wasn't a real wedding but how would you feel if I asked Zoe to marry me … like for real."


End file.
